Cada 28
by Zethalexita
Summary: No se ni cuando empezó y mucho menos cuando termino, solo se que ya no esta, solo se que algo de mi se perdió, miro el mar en nuestra playa y hasta el valor de gritar se me fue, quizás no fue la mejor relación de mi vida, quizás no fue la mujer indicada o no fui quien la merecía pero algo cambio para siempre, simplemente me marco, ahora debo averiguar si fue para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

Volvió a pasar de nuevo, me encontraba caminando por la arena, tomándole foto a la hermosa cruz que estaba en medio del mar, eran 10 de la noche de un lunes 02 de diciembre había escapado del trabajo con la excusa de que no me sentía bien, y en realidad no me sentía bien solo que el dolor físico que dije tener era un dolor que ningún medicamento podía curar.

Me preguntaba que hice mal?, porque di todo si solo me dieron la mitad, o quizás fui yo quien dio la mitad y me dieron todo, tantas preguntas remotamente sin responder, tantos sentimientos encontrados era una incógnita que no quería averiguar pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo..

Se preguntaran quien soy, Soy Quinn Fabray y tengo 30 años y una hermosa hija de 8 años llamada Beth Fabray, soy asistente administrativa en mi nuevo trabajo en el cual tengo 2 meses creo, vivo con mi madre Judy y mi hermana menor Frannie, mi papa russel murió cuando tenia 10 y es ahí donde empiezo a perder parte de mi año tras año, creo que se preguntaran donde esta el papa de Beth, bueno Noah no vive conmigo, le salio un trabajo en Canadá y si, estamos separados hace 7 años oficialmente, aunque nunca nos casamos, pero fue mi primer hombre y el ultimo antes de descubrir que me gustaban las mujeres.

Mi vida no fue de lujos, pero si de riquezas, riquezas espirituales y emocionales que hoy por hoy hacen lo que soy ahora, he hecho cosas de las que no me arrepiento y algunas de las que si, pero sigo de pie, no vivo pensando en que algún día moriré, ya que no le tengo temor a la muerte, pero si a que mis seres amados se vayan, he sido rebelde, he sido mala hija, mala madre, mala mujer, quizás solo el de arriba pueda juzgarme, o quizás me de un merecido de esos que no olvidare, y creo que envió esa paliza transformada en la mujer mas hermosa y deliciosa que jamas había conocido, mujer que hasta el día de hoy me ha dejado tatuado en mis huesos el sabor de su cuerpo de sus labios cada palabra y caricia compartida. pero que me he propuesto olvidar y dejarla ir.

Se preguntaran quien es esa mujer, esa mujer se llama Rache Berry y tiene 22 años, si ya lo se, la diferencia de edad es abrumante pero para eso están esos dichos que lo usamos cuando nos conviene, la edad no es impedimento para enamorarse.

Rachel tiene 22 y vive con sus padres, Shelby Berry Corcoran e Hiram Berry, una familia de religión diferente, donde quizás la homosexualidad sea el pecado mas grande que debe existir un obstáculo del cual no es fácil saltar, pero no hay obstáculo mas grande que el que uno mismo se pone.

Este es el principio de mi final, o el final de mi principio...

Cuando dos personas se aman, lo dan todo, no hay excusas, solo hay detalles, el miedo debería desaparecer y el sentido de pertenencia debería ser propio de cada persona, no se si he vivido mucho o poco, pero viví,..

Ese es el pensamiento que siempre tengo cuando miro el mar como les contaba, hasta el valor de gritar que estoy desolada se me ha ido, a donde? no lo se... Solo se que no soy yo desde hace un tiempo acá.

Quería seguir pensando y rememorando lo que les vengo contando pero lo se, siempre hay un pero, escucho que alguien me llama..

-Quinn...! Quinn...!

Quinn: Si dime.. que ha pasado?

- Estas lista para irnos? Ya es de noche y la neblina esta bajando.. Vamos cariño.. sabes que estar aquí te hace daño verdad?

Quinn : Si amor vamos..

Empezamos a caminar hacia el carro...

Quinn: Cielo gracias por acompañarme no se que haría aquí sin ti. Te amodoro Britanny no tienes idea de cuanto.

Britanny: Lo se vida! No sabrías que hacer sin mi..

La mire extrañada pero con un cierto confort porque lo que decía era cierto, empezamos a reírnos le sujete la mano y así nos fuimos a ver que nos deparaba las siguientes horas..


	2. Asi Fue

Llegue a casa de Britanny, ella abrió la puerta y subimos las escaleras que tan bien recordaba, escaleras que habían sido testigo de mucha pasión en el tiempo que estuve con Britanny, hablo de hace 3 años atrás, conocí a Britanny en una entrevista de trabajo que había en la campaña donde yo trabajaba, paso 1 mes para conocerla ya que ese curso que daba era el ultimo que daba como trainning de la cuenta que manejábamos, tenia que explicarle sobre el producto que teníamos en manos, fue ahí donde la conocí, era una rubia esbelta de ojos de color azul océano tan inocente que podría causar ternura hasta al mismo diablo si es que se presentaba algún día, inocente por naturaleza pero enamorada de un hombre mayor que hasta el día de hoy nunca me atreví, ni me atrevo a preguntar su nombre, eres mucha niña convertida en mujer para ese hombre que parecía valorarla según era mi perspectiva.

Aun me acuerdo cuando entre a esa sala de reunión, apenas la vi me sonrió mordiéndose el labio de la manera mas inquieta, gesto que iba a terminar por encandilarme no solo con ella si no con mis demás relaciones, 2 semanas explicándoles sobre el trabajo, ya que debían conocer el producto a ojos cerrados, me acuerdo que llegaba un viernes.

Terminaba la clase por asi decirlo, y tenia a 20 chicos entre ellos a Britt, fue entonces que decidí darles la noticia que me habían dado horas antes, así sucedió.

Quinn: Chicos antes que se vayan, tengo que decirles algo.

Chicos: Que paso Quinn? Nos van a botar del trabajo?

Quinn: No, claro que no, lo que quería decirle era que hoy es mi ultima clase con Uds. hace unas horas me comunicaron que he ascendido al puesto de Supervisora de Operaciones, si es verdad que tengo mucha alegría por que trabaje tanto tiempo, siento una pena inmensa porque me había encariñado con Uds.

No dijeron nada, pensé en un momento que se sentían aliviados y contentos porque siempre había sido bien exigentes con ellos.

Todos se miraron y se fueron acercando uno por uno a darme las gracias y darme muestras de afectos que no me espere, algunos me deseaban éxitos porque decían que la suerte era para mediocres y yo era una ganadora, luego de tantas muestras de cariño, no me percate que había quedado una sola persona observándome todo este tiempo.

Me di la vuelta sin mirarla y me dispuse a borrar la pizarra ...

Quinn: No te piensas ir?

Britt: Si pero no se porque siento que no quiero irme.

Quinn: Britt que pasa? Sabes que este ascenso lo espere hace mucho tiempo, y si es verdad que nos hemos hecho muy amigas, y se que te voy a extrañar, no hagamos mas difícil esta situación.

Britt: Lo se, bueno sera mejor que me vaya..

Ella se levanto del asiento que se encontraba a la mitad donde siempre solia sentarse, se acerco de manera pausada y me abrazo

Britt: Cuídate Quinn, espero que todo te vaya bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, tienes mi numero llámame.

Quinn: Claro Britt Britt, gracias por soportarme y brindarme tu amistad.

Se fue después de darme un abrazo fuerte, me quede apoyada en la pizarra pensando que era lo mejor porque no hubiera podido soportar otro día mas sintiendo lo intensa de su mirada y su sonrisa que me daba después de descubrirla observándome.

Mi cabeza estaba gacha, tenia los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí unas manos que me sujetaban del cuello de la camisa, alce mi mirada y la sorpresa que me llevo ver a Britt mirándome intensamente.

Britt: No esta la manera que deseo despedirme de ti Quinn.

Quinn: Y cual es la manera?

No me respondió tan solo me besó la manera que no espere que lo hiciera, le correspondí inmediatamente, no se cuanto tiempo paso, en una pequeña chispa de reacción y coherencia me aleje, la mire no se por cuantos minutos, lo único que mi boca me permitió decir fue

Quinn: Te puedo acompañar a casa?

Britt: Por supuesto.

Llegamos a su casa, me invito a pasar, una vez arriba, nos sentamos en su sala, nos miramos..

Quinn: Desde hace cuanto tiempo sientes esto?

Britt: Desde el primer día.

Quinn: Britt sabes que por norma de la empresa, no puedo estar con un cargo menor al mio, seria una locura, no puedo.

Britt: Lo se, pero no lo tomemos como una relación, solo dejemos que las cosas sucedan solas.

Quinn: No es tan fácil. Tengo que pensarlo.

Diciendo esto le di un abrazo y me fui, no se cuanto camine, si era cierto que Britt sabia mucho, y yo de ella, el hecho de que sabíamos que ninguna de las dos era soltera, ya que ella estaba con ese hombre del que poco me gustaba hablar y preguntar, y yo, creo que omití esa parte.

Yo tenia una relación de exactamente un año, conocí a Aly en una fiesta, era la persona mas heterosexual que había conocido, pero sin embargo pude conquistarla.

Aly era una chica de 22 años, super posesiva, celosa, melodramática, estábamos separadas, ella se había ido de la ciudad donde prácticamente vivíamos. Ya no había amor, había cariño pero no había un fin aun. Solo una separación, nunca había estado entre dos relaciones, no digo que no he sido infiel, pero nunca había estado en esta situación no?

Ya había oscurecido sin darme cuenta, cuando reaccione después de fumarme mi 7mo cigarro, me di con la sorpresa que estaba nuevamente en la puerta de la casa de Britt, a los pocos segundo de reaccionar sentí como la puerta se abría lentamente y no lo dude mas, no lo pensé mas.

Simplemente me acerque y la besé, eso fue todo, decidimos empezar esta NO relación. Que solo duro 3 meses, y que termino de la manera mas increíble, que realmente a cualquier persona le podría sorprender.


End file.
